The invention relates to a device enabling a servomotor, such as a brake booster servomotor, to be assembled in a particularly simple manner, for example with the aid of a robot, on a motor-vehicle bulkhead.
During the mass production of motor vehicles, the ease with which each of the parts forming this vehicle can be assembled is an important factor since a relatively small saving in time during the assembly of some of these components may result, at the end of the production line, in an appreciable increase in the output.
This ease of assembly is also significant when certain parts must be replaced during the life of a vehicle.